


【水天】一条鱼究竟能在盘子里待多久

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Summary: *题目的那个问题，按照我的写作速度，是十天……*感谢我的天使 @小可爱 ，要不然我根本不会更文（*没啥意义的摸鱼，不太好吃*含非爱情向的jackie*情人节踩点！
Relationships: JackeyLove/Tian
Kudos: 4





	【水天】一条鱼究竟能在盘子里待多久

喻文波从堆得满满当当的购物袋的最角落翻出来一条鱼，扯着嗓子吼了句，“你想吃鱼吗？”  
“对——”高天亮今天满课，还去超市采购了一回，累得瘫在沙发上一动不动，懒洋洋地应了声，也不知道喻文波听清楚了没。

鱼？  
一个奇怪的值得思考的富有深意的问题跃入脑海。  
狐狸喜欢吃鱼吗？

喻文波抑制住自己打开手机搜索狐狸食谱的想法，把塑料袋取掉，盯着放在盘子里的白花花的鱼。又拿回袋子看了眼标签，哦，原来叫桂花鱼。  
他之前从来没做过鱼，是要煎？炸？还是煮？  
说实话，让一个厨房新手进行如此艰巨的挑战，高天亮的脑子是不是哪里出了问题？

退役之后他休息了一段时间，在家里待到实在待不下去了，自然而然跑回上海重拾旧业，正式成为全职主播。全职的意思是，看他心情，无聊多播点，有聊少播点。问题是，退役后的日子真的很无聊，更重要的问题是，一个人到底要怎么吃饭。  
一开始当然是顿顿外卖，可他们这栋楼外卖只能送到大堂，还得自己下去取。总有些时候懒得换衣服更懒得出门，方便面这个值得信赖的伙伴天天吃也着实难顶，他渐渐就动起了家里一尘不染的厨房的心思。  
第一个月喻文波学会了架锅烧水煮方便面，顺带磕个鸡蛋，就着锅吃只要洗一口锅一双筷子，除了主食还是方便面之外十分完美。  
第二个月他再进一步，买了个电饭煲煮起了米饭，赢得了家里父母眼含热泪的赞赏。最后甚至发展出了炒饭的新技能，虽然拿剩饭在油锅里扒拉两下倒点酱油算不算炒饭，这个不好说。但是总之，厨房探索之路称得上进度喜人。  
第三个月……第三个月高天亮来了。

两个人年龄相仿，宣布退役也是前后脚的事，不同的是高天亮更能浪荡，足足歇了大半年，谁也不知道他去捣鼓啥了。再出现时已经搞定了读大学的手续，在朋友圈里吆喝着九月要去接受高等教育了有没有人匀个地儿住。  
还真就清华打野啊。喻文波随口问了句他去哪，高天亮很快回复，说是Q大，正巧在喻文波租的公寓边上。一个人住两室一厅太浪费，他就干脆把直播的设备挪回卧室，分了一个房间给拎着箱子来投奔的高天亮。

喻文波的厨艺尚未精进到足以告别外卖的水平，懒透了的时候才有心思进厨房，发展成合租了，晚餐自然就变成两个人一起点外卖。  
但是一顿外卖放倒俩，这事儿确实不在他的预料之内。那天晚上两个肠胃脆弱的人双双中招，胃疼起来简直是连环AOE，翻来滚去的睡觉都不安稳。这悲惨遭遇现在还搞不明白是因为东西不干净还是喻文波不自量力点了份特辣的麻辣烫，并且被老老实实选了微辣的高天亮抢走几块肉顺带蹭了口汤。幸好第二天是周末，缓过来一半的喻文波挣扎着煮了锅白粥，撬了罐咸菜，把躺尸的高天亮拖起来吃简陋的午饭。  
没想到从此就被高天亮赖上了。或许是因为高天亮太不挑嘴，一碗软烂的白粥就能把他难受的胃哄得安稳，扒着锅又添了两碗，看得喻文波几乎要担心他又撑出什么毛病来。吃饱的高天亮瘫在椅子上哼哼，时隔多年又使出他那一套偶像天才水子哥的马屁来，搞得喻文波节节败退，莫名其妙就发展成高天亮负责买菜他负责煮的局面。  
别说高天亮挑厨子的眼光还真算不错，喻文波虽然是新手上路，锅碗瓢盆整起来居然挺靠谱，每天对着手机上的菜谱摸索着乱搞也搞出一片天地来，没愧对他天赋型选手的名号。至于高天亮——在煎糊了两个鸡蛋煮碎了一锅面条之后，被永久剥夺进行高难度厨艺实践的资格。

喻文波对着盘里的鱼思考了半天无果，干脆把高天亮从沙发上戳起来，“你想咋吃？”  
“清蒸吧。”高天亮摇晃一下好不容易坐直了，“上面加葱的那种。”他搜了个菜谱，两眼放光地递过来，“就这个，加油！”  
还真把我当厨师了啊？喻文波哼了一声，突然意识到自己工具人的处境，这蹭饭不说，怎么还带点菜的？  
“晚上给你当狗行不。”高天亮察言观色，为了晚饭及时巴结大厨。  
这话可算是说到心坎里去了，喻文波这几天直播被峡谷里奇形怪状的队友折磨得快吐了，受够了杀二十个也赢不了的苦，当然更多时候是下路打麻将零杠三开局按时投降的憋屈。二打八总好过一打九，再不摇人儿日子没法过了。  
“好，行，就这么说定了。”他打开手机开始研究菜谱，不忘补上一句，“不来下是狗。“

高天亮为了吃鱼可谓卖力，拿了把刀勤勤恳恳地切葱姜，留喻文波皱着眉头对着手机细细推敲。  
先要腌一下，这个好办，有手就行。然后蒸，蒸鱼豉油是什么玩意儿，哦生抽也行，那没事了。最后热个油泼一下，好像看上去也挺简单的。  
那就只剩一个问题了，喻文波盯着步骤里高深莫测的“蒸制时间按鱼的大小厚薄调整”，挠了挠头，这我调整个锤子。  
他想了两分钟，突然灵光一闪，这世界上果然没有摇人儿解决不了的问题。  
高天亮眼睁睁看着喻文波扯出一个看上去脑子不太好使的邪魅一笑，没错，就是十七八岁拍定妆照时嗯装的那种笑。  
然后摁下了视频通话键。

“喂喂喂，听不听得到——”  
“哎哟我耳朵都要给你震聋了。”宋义进急急撇下耳机调成外放，“啥事儿？”  
喻文波把镜头对准了盘子，“这条鱼要蒸多久？”  
“八分钟吧。”宋义进瞄了眼厚度很快回复，“这个鱼好吃的。”  
养了十年的臭弟弟突然开始自力更生，任谁都要多叨叨几句。宋义进从切菜注意姿势别切着手一路叮嘱到剩菜伤胃吃不完就倒掉，喻文波举着手机觉得胳膊都要酸了。没办法，哥就是哥，老宋过了这么多年还把他当成那个在养在基地里的小孩子，时时刻刻存着保护关照的心。  
交代完厨房注意事项两个人又天南海北聊了一圈，高天亮在一边有一搭没一搭地听着，眼神飘来飘去终于放弃掩饰，直勾勾地盯住喻文波的脸。  
他好开心。  
高天亮有些怔愣地想。  
很少见到喻文波如此软绵的笑，微微垂着头，露出一排白白的牙齿，眼睛眯得细细的，漂亮的五官像是盈满了光。  
平时偶尔一个这样甜丝丝的笑容就可以让他回味好久，可是现在，他对着远隔重洋的哥哥，全程都是高天亮眼中珍贵的难得的柔软表情，言语之间满溢着说不出的亲昵。  
记忆一下被拉到很久以前，最初进入赛场时，初出茅庐的小狼崽子坐到业已成名的中单旁边，召唤师峡谷里默契的双C携手拿下一场又一场胜利。而高天亮当时只是电脑前的观众，作为替补一日接一日在不知道有没有意义的rank里消磨宝贵的职业生涯。他看着自己的同龄人一踏上赛场就被无尽的期待笼罩，当他跌倒时，质疑与轻视铺天盖地涌来。总之，无论是宽容的还是严苛的，JackeyLove这个ID从未缺乏聚光灯的照射，凶狠年轻意气风发的AD和每日在地下室里苦熬的高天亮像是两个世界的人，至少当时的高天亮是这么想的。  
那个可望而不可即的S8现在回忆起来已经过分遥远，高天亮甩甩头出了厨房，不忘帮喻文波掩上门。

九月末意味着世界赛的临近，高天亮打开投屏时，直播间正在放历届S赛集锦，好巧不巧放到S9半决赛。  
琪亚娜从草丛窜出，挥舞着环形武器秒杀了毫无防备的伊泽瑞尔，随后又黏上赶到战场的杰斯，惊才绝景掷出，接上一个突刺，未来守护者同样命丧元素女皇之手。  
FPX Tian has slain IG JackeyLove.  
Shut Down!  
屏幕上方两条讯息接连跳出。  
这场成名团战高天亮看过太多遍了，按理说早就没什么感觉，今天再重温却有一种挥之不去的恍惚。明明是自己沐浴着荣光，向着至高的胜利越走越近的时刻，他却忍不住看着在门牙塔前被五人包围的，紧紧站在一起的杰斯与伊泽瑞尔。两人技能的浅蓝色光芒交相辉映，尽力打出所有的输出，但也只是基地爆炸前无力的挣扎。  
烦。  
高天亮狠狠摁灭了投屏，却闹不明白自己在气闷些什么。

气归气，饭不能不吃。喻文波招呼他去拿碗筷盛饭，自己把菜一盘盘往外端。盐煎鸡翅，煮南瓜，最后是历经千辛万苦的清蒸桂花鱼。  
他俩吃饭必看比赛，一是下饭，二是免得两人沉默相对着扒饭太尴尬。喻文波跟往常一样开了投屏，这回顾预热节目是倒放，他一进去就听见解说在声嘶力竭地吼：“JackeyLove，闪现过去，两枪，点死了，小炮，还有岩雀，谁都得死！”  
呃……他手一抖刚想换台，就看见高天亮脸上黑了几度，一幅不高兴的模样。  
咋回事儿？  
喻文波随手点了个lpl夏季赛决赛开始放，高天亮才收起了死盯着屏幕的眼神，拿起了筷子。

乐芙兰骗出虚弱和火箭跳跃，霞不负中单用大半血量创造出的仅有一瞬的机会，用满腔勇气与冷静切入战场完成收割。  
他当然知道Rookie与JackeyLove的默契，却第一次意识到喻文波和宋义进的亲密也同样是在漫长年月里深深扎根的独一份的特殊关系。

第一筷子当然是伸向散发着诱人香气的鱼，火候恰到好处，雪白的鱼肉细嫩可口，蘸一点汤汁更衬出活鱼本身的鲜甜。高天亮把之前那些酸涩念头全丢了，专心投入超常发挥的晚饭中，一口接一口，喻文波还没怎么吃，鱼就没了半条。高天亮这才意识到有点不对，把干干净净只剩骨头的一面翻到底下，将盘子推向喻文波，“你吃吧。”  
“没事没事。”喻文波又推回来。他从来没见过高天亮吃得脸都恨不得埋进盘子的模样，有点惊讶，不过自己的手艺得到认可肯定是好事嘛。他夹了块甜甜软软的煮南瓜，得出结论：  
原来狐狸还真喜欢吃鱼。

吃完饭，喻文波正准备歇会儿开播，结果高天亮蹬蹬蹬端了自己的笔记本过来放在桌上。  
“干啥？”  
“给你当狗啊。”  
高天亮打开网页，嚯，森林冰火人，好活儿。  
他指指左边，“我玩这个，水娃。”蓝色小人儿往上跳了一下，辫子直接飙到了天花板上。他还一本正经地解释，“WASD这边不太好按，我当狗。”  
喻文波开始认真思考今天高天亮咋了，一会儿苦闷一会儿幼稚，到底是在抽什么风。

结果他玩得比高天亮还开心，两个人迅速点亮了整张地图，就差最后一关。他飚着手速操纵火娃一路狂奔，硬生生把水娃甩开一段距离，吃完最后一颗钻石直冲红门——  
结果手一滑栽在了终点门口的绿泥里。  
“卧槽！”惊天动地的一声吼，也挽回不了化作一团烟雾飘走的小人儿，屏幕上无情地跳出Game Over的窗口。  
“重来！”  
重开游戏不到两秒钟，火娃又掉进了蓝池子里。  
高天亮笑得快要倒在椅子上，“我不行了……lpl退役选手之耻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
喻文波气急败坏地跑去开电脑，“滚过来当狗！”

双排邀请一发过去弹幕就开始刷：  
“别连跪了再跪掉王者了。”  
“又跟小天双排啊。”  
“哟，顶不住开始抱打野大腿了？”  
喻文波看得头大，刚想加载海量批话，高天亮探头过来，看了一眼弹幕笑了：  
“懂了不，快点抱紧了。”

**Author's Note:**

> gtl心情变好没有什么为什么，大概就是吃饱了很开心吧（？他是挺好哄的小孩（？


End file.
